Mastermind Thieves, Noesy Detectives
by Ciel Leon
Summary: An OCxOC and LightxL fic full summery inside.
1. Criminal

**A/N: ***is bouncing off walls hysterically* Looky, looky! Another one! Another one! Hahah! Yays I'm writing again!

*slipps and hits head, common sense comes back*

Okay now that that episode is over with, I have an announcement!

Ahem!

I will be updating my profile hopefully every week, so if you wish to know when I am working on a new chapter or story or why it's taking so long to update you will be able to know what the hell is so important that I don't update sooner just look at my wonderful profile!

Whew, that's all folks!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** When L is given a particularly hard case in which theft, hacking and no clues included he needs the help of a certain criminal who is a master in each of these aspects: Kira. Who already being put in jail by L is rather reluctant to have anything to do with the detective and not only that but he's being forced to work alongside another detective named K. So what happens when a figure from K's past comes back to haunt them?

* * *

_Mastermind Thieves, Nosey Detectives._

Chapter 1

**"Lies", "fear", "emptiness", "grief", I'm not so weak that I'm  
Gripped by all these kinds of negativities, I'm a trickster who knows no loneliness - Nightmare (Alumina)**

Light stared up at the ceiling of the cell he was in blankly.

How L had managed to ketch him he did not know or fully understand.

It was very hard to convict a thief that left no trace evidence.

But L had caught him.

It was game over.

Too bad… he'd had a lot of fun annoying the crap out of the detective.

Light started slightly when he heard the ring of keys that a prison guard was struggling with. The sound, though not unusual to his enhanced hearing, was slightly unusual.

It was unusual because the guard was trying to find the key that fit into the lock of _his_ cell.

Light calmly looked up at the guard, knowing that it would take a few minutes until the guard realized that the keys to his cell was not on any of the key rings that the guards held. Only one person had _that_ key. And it was possible only that fact that kept him loathing the detective. Damn Ryuzaki.

"Hey!" Light called to over to the guard "What's the occasion?"

Light hadn't moved an inch. But then again when you wore handcuffs day and night it was never a good thing to twist around your hands a lot.

The guard, if possible, would have jumped straight through the ceiling.

"Umm… Uhhhh…"

Light sighed.

Everyone was side-tracked by a pretty face.

The guard finally realized that he had gotten sidetracked and quickly spoke, trying to make up for his idiocy. "You have a visitor."

Light snorted.

If he had a visitor it was the last person he wanted to see.

"Yo, Likan! You forgot these!"

Light heard the key whistle through the air before he saw it. The noise was like someone blowing softly into the high pitched end of a harmonica.

"Oh, thanks Lee! I needed this!" The guard, Likan, shouted back.

The guard fit the key into the lock and the sound of the low clicking noise reached Lights sensitive ears. Likan, after many years of training made sure that he was standing in front of his prisoner.

The guard probably thought that his stance and precautions were full proof, but Light knew that if he was truly desperate he would have been gone in a flash.

The thing was… He just wasn't that desperate.

* * *

"L are you sure you want to do this? He is a criminal after all…"

"Watari, we both known that this man, or woman, whoever they are that's been robbing these high tech vaults and museums is not someone to take lightly. And I took Kira lightly, I won't make the same mistake."

"But to ask for a criminals help L? That's unlike you!"

"Watari, if I had the choice it would be anyone but him, let alone a criminal; but I must jump at every opportunity to stop this man. Besides, Kira only has two options now, he can help me and lose some years off of his jail time or he can stay where he is with the garbage."

Watari remained silent before turning on his heal and leaving the room.

He knew his ward was right.

* * *

L looked up from his most recent and difficult case file that was in his hands to stare at the desktop computer in front of him. He was sitting in his normally crouched position, but he wasn't thinking about the world around him, he was worried about how he was going to solve his case.

He knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to take on this case himself, even if he had Watari going to get Kira from prison it only made sense that the accursed thief would try and be as unhelpful as he possibly could. The only solution was to find a good detective that was almost as good as L himself, however that job was easier said than done.

* * *

**Midnight :London, England**

L looked up at the small silver sign posted on the wall of the small building. He didn't believe that his research had led him to:

**K Investigations**

**4****th**** highest Ranking Detective in the World**

And located at the bottom of the sign in small print where the words:

**Physic Investigating**

He sighed and looked down at his watch frowning lightly at the bright green numbers that glared back at him. It was 12:13 in the morning. Silently hoping he wouldn't wake up a sleeping detective (because he knew how grouchy they were when they were woken from their sleep) he knocked on the door.

* * *

Light blinked at Watari, who stood confidently in the meeting room.

As if suddenly noticing him entering the room Wataris' eyes focused on him as he proceeded to lean against a nearby wall with his fettered hands behind his back.

"So you're Kira… how interesting that a child your age would rob so many places and take so long to ketch."

"Hmmm… I guess you're Watson."

"…"

"Is there any particularly reason why you decided to meet with me? Or did Ryuzaki finally figure out my real name?"

"My ward is actually offering you a chance to lose some of your jail time… but both of us are reluctant to even consider being around you as safe."

"… I see, it is only to be expected after all, but what if I don't really want to help Ryuzaki? After all, a few more years in jail is nothing."

"Ryuzaki does not like this arrangement either!" Watari snapped.

"If he doesn't like the arrangement why doesn't he just ask the fourth best ranking detective in the world? Or does he believe that even _with_ K's help that he will not solve this fascinating case of his?"

"Ryuzaki will never rely on just one person Kira; he is too smart to do that as you very well know."

"Indeed. But if this case is too difficult for him to solve on his own what help might I be?"

"Kira, you are a trickster and a thief. You are a hacker as well. And you must be a very smart teen to be able to do all of those things, but as for common sense you have none."

"Watson, I doubt that I have no common sense… After all, if I didn't why would l offer me this bargain of his?"

* * *

Kira was a tricky one that was for sure. And Kira had him going full circle before the criminal had backed him to a wall.

L hadn't said that his job would be easy… He had predicted that it would be just the opposite.

"That may be so, but to me, even as a teen with a high IQ you are still naive."

"Think what you wish Watson, but if Ryuzaki wants me to help him he better just come himself, it would make it a whole lot easier on both of you."

"Unfortunately," Watari growled, "L is in England now, and I will sedate you if I must to get you back to the one place you are most familiar with."

"Watson… I never said you would have to force me to leave, but I honestly doubt that I would be sedated by you in this situation. You would be unconscious before you even got near me with that needle."

* * *

A/N:

Well now, Light certainly is a touchy one isn't he?

And who on earth is this K person anyways?

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. K

**Summary:** When L is given a particularly hard case in which theft, hacking and no clues included he needs the help of a certain criminal who is a master in each of these aspects: Kira. Who already being put in jail by L is rather reluctant to have anything to do with the detective and not only that but he's being forced to work alongside another detective named K. So what happens when a figure from K's past comes back to haunt them?

* * *

_Phew_ Okay I'm back!

Here's the next chapter!

And it's extra long to because you guys had to wait sooooooooooooooo long for it!

I'm very happy right now! I got to work on this story even though I'm getting overloaded with Hrw every night!

Oh and guess what! I AM ON FALL BREAK!

EXPECT MORE CHAPTERS! I PROMISE TO WRITE LIKE CRAZY WHEN I CAN!

AND LAST ANNOUNCEMENT! DRUM ROLL PLZ!

**IT'S L'S B-DAY IN 22 MORE DAYS! AND AS A GIFT TO L, (Readers this is the time to glue your eyes to the screen) I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ALL OF MY STORIES AS A GIFT! **

_*Squeels*_ Anyways, on to...

* * *

Mastermind Thieves, Nosey Detectives

Chapter 2- K

**Closing my eyes, I float on the sea of my senses, ****and envision it  
The day that I have my ideals within my grasp **– Nightmare (Alumina)

L took a small breath before nudging the door with his foot. Shock filtered through him at the sight that lay before him.

The desk in the far back of the room was littered with pens, papers, pencils, empty cans of Coke and several glasses. On the far wall hung an antique panting, in surprising detail of a sunset in Japan off the coast of a beach which looked surprisingly familiar to L. the carpet was a rich royal blue colored like the far away sea. The carpet was a rich royal blue colored like the far away sea. The desktop that sat on top of the cluttered desk was facing the doorway as if it had been forcibly turned around to be looked at, on the floor slightly to the left of the desktop was a wireless phone whose stand was located on top of several filing cabinets on the right side of the desk. There was paper there too. L barely noticed the thick pamphlets resting against the wall on top of the filing cabinets.

The place over all, L guessed, had been neat at one point and time and was normally kept that way, but L could see signs that the rooms occupants had left hastily if the mess now in front of him was anything to go by.

L guessed that the detective had been reading something on the computer and had been about to leave the building, but before he'd been able to leave he'd gotten a call of some-sort judging by the wireless phone on the floor in front of the desk.

L could picture a man stooping down to read something off of the computers screen holding the phone between his shoulder and ear, dropping the phone in shock, grabbing a coat off of a nearby piece of furniture and racing toward the door. L took one more step into the room and immediately spotted the over-turned wheelie chair that he guessed the man sat in while doing desk work.

Quietly L approached the desk and moved the nearby mouse hoping that the man, K, hadn't put some pesky type of password protection on his computer that had been activated after a long time of absence.

He was lucky, there was no password protection and the man had left what he had been reading on the screen. It was an e-mail.

**_From_****_: Officer Catherine Lowelles_**

**_Date_****_: Saturday December 30th, 2009 11:53 PM_**

**_To_****_: _**

**_Subject_****_: IT'S HIM AGAIN_**

**_K, there's been another theft, worse than the last one. Everything in the building was hacked into and trashed beyond repair; he left his trademark that's how we know it's him…_**

**_K, don't take this man lightly and don't let your past interfere with your job._**

**_11590634 N.E. Footprint lane._**

**_We need L. We need you. For your sake and ours… don't get yourself killed…_**

**_-_****_Cat._**

* * *

It was then that L noticed a faint flickering of color out of the corner of his eye. He paused and looked in the directions he had seen the colors, and caught sight of small dark hallway that lead away from the office.

Quickly and as quietly as he could manage L started toward the hallway. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he noticed that the hallway split into two directions, one went to the right where he'd seen the lights, and the other went in the opposite direction. He edged along the right corner and saw an open door that revealed a room that L would have depicted as a personal library, there was a window across from the door and a dark velvet window seat beneath it that had two pillows propped up against the walls, one pillow was white while the other was black. Shelves of books where standing tall and resolute, but the shelves had not been placed in rows, the shelves created what seemed to be a peculiar maze going in one direction before changing direction almost immediately.

But L was more interested in what was happening out side. L carefully crept up to the glass and noticed the bright color of a police cars siren. Peering out, L spotted a tall Victorian building, hurriedly L searched for the address of the home. 11590634.

L didn't waste any time, he bolted out the door into the rain, and down the street towards the sirens.

* * *

K looked around him.

The interior of 11590634 N.E. Footprint Lane was, in fact, a disaster zone.

Papers were strewn across the floor, chairs and tables were over-turned, a bookshelf lay on its side, a portrait had fallen on the ground and the painting the frame had held was nothing more than ribbons. Every hiding spot had been uncovered and the solid metal black bang had had its door ripped off its hinges.

The man who had done this… he was a monster, more ruthless and knowledgeable than any normal human.

But who said that this man was human after all?

K stooped down next to the frame of the portrait, and lifted the remains to try and picture what had once been there. The fragments he pieced together showed a somewhat starry sky, and even though it was hard to see evidence of it, K noticed that the moon in the picture had been gorged out.

This angered him. It wasn't that he specifically cared about what damage the picture had taken, what he cared about was what the picture had been depicting that had caused it to be so mercifully shredded.

The Moon.

The fact that the picture had been destroyed because it had shown the moons beauty angered him.

* * *

_'K?'_

_'Yeah'_

_'what do you think of the moon?_

_'It's beautiful I suppose.'_

_'K, the moon is more than beautiful, it is special. It is our only moon that can be seen from Earth without a telescope.'_

_K smiled slightly, his friends' wisdom was better than his own most of the time._

_'And how can you tell it's beautiful? You're as blind as a bat!'_

_'K, I may be blind but that doesn't mean that I cannot feel the warm rays of the moon nor the softness of rain.'_

* * *

K sighed.

His memories were interfering with his job again, Cat had already warned him about this. K was unsure of why his memories were always brought to the forefront of his mind when he appeared at crime scenes like this one, he guessed it was because of the likeness between what always happened to the art at each crime scene, anything that depicted the beauty of the moon or of the rain was utterly demolished while portraits of the sun and mountains were left unscathed.

The detective stood and massaged his shoulder.

'K! There's a detective out here who wishes to speak to you!'

Startled out of thoughts K jumped three feet into the air before settling down.

After regaining his composure, K turned on his heel and left the room. He never looked back.

* * *

L stood at the top of the porch steps of 11590634 N.E. Footstep Lane, barley listening to the police officer that stood in front of him, a stubborn wall that refused to give even when it was surrounded by dynamite, an annoyed L flashed his detectives badge in the man's face holding it there until the man blinked and began to apologize for 'Standing in your way Mr. Ryuzaki'.

L sighed, 'Officer I would like to speak with Detective K.'

'Of course! Of course! I'll call him right now!'

L didn't even bother to listen to what the man yelled into the house, but noticed that his cell phone was vibrating like crazy. L pulled out the annoying gadget and eyed the caller ID before answering the call.

'Any news?'

'No, not on your case; I just called to inform you that Kira has grudgingly agreed to help us on the new series of burglaries.'

'I see.'

'L what is going on?'

'I am waiting for K to show himself Watari.'

'I see, very well, good luck, although I doubt you will need it.'

'Never underestimate others Watari, you taught me that yourself.'

'I also taught you that your elders know best… Ks' file says that he is only 15 years old L, you have the upper hand.'

It was at that moment another voice could be heard over the speaker.

'Ryuzaki, K is older than even you would guess. He does not look his age at all.'

'And how, pray-tell does Kira-kun know this?'

'L, how I know things is not your business. It is how I do things that should concern you.'

'Is that a threat Kira-kun?'

'No L, it is a fact.' _Click._

L pulled the gadget from his ear and scowled at it for a minute, before turning back towards the house.

L recognized the sound of footsteps coming down stairs. It was a moment before the man stepped into the light and L saw K for the First Time.

K had bronze hair a lot similar to Kiras', his eyes were silver and the sorrow, determination, anger, and intelligence L saw in them was uncanny, K had a lithe form, tall, thin, but strong, L decided that this man was a very good fighter as well as a very quick sprinter.

L took a step forward into the room and looked up at K who still stood on the top stair of the staircase.

'Hello K, my name is Ryuzaki. I would like to ask you to work on a case with me.'

K raised an eyebrow.

'If you wish to talk to me about such things Ryuzaki, I would suggest we do it somewhere other than at a crime scene.'

'Very well.'

K moved so quickly that L could not spot him, and in a second the man was standing beside him.

'I know when someone is lying Ryuzaki. And I know that you are lying about your name.'

L forced his body not to tense at the unexpected words or the ominous presence that surrounded K.

L nodded slightly in understanding, it was only when K had retreated to the bottom porch step that l turned around to follow the other detective.

This man was not human, and he was dangerous.

But he was not an enemy.

* * *

A/N:

Why is Ks' pat so important to him?

Can L trust K?

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

P.S: And… Cut!

Phew that was a long chapter!

1,739 words compared to my usual 1,000

Wow. I'm alive, I can't believe it!

I'm also on Fall Break! Woooo! Part-ay!

* * *


	3. A Hidden World

**

* * *

**

Summary:

When L is given a particularly hard case in which theft, hacking and no clues included he needs the help of a certain criminal who is a master in each of these aspects: Kira. Who already being put in jail by L is rather reluctant to have anything to do with the detective and not only that but he's being forced to work alongside another detective named K. So what happens when a figure from K's past comes back to haunt them?

* * *

Huh. Wow, I updated this fast?

Must have some mental problems.

Oh well!

Enjoy

* * *

_Mastermind Thieves, Nosey Detectives_

Chapter 3

**Flocks of buildings stab into the night sky, look up to the sky in which I can't see any stars  
I ask myself "aren't you lost?"-Nightmare (Alumina)**

A figure stood atop a building, not far from his target.

His whole being shook with rage remembering a conversation not that long ago that had turned his mood from gleeful at his latest job to rage at the presence in his mind.

He had thought that the soul that had originally inhabited this body before him had dwindled away.

It had not.

The previous conversation he had endured had told him that. And now the asshole had it comming to him.

"Fucking son of bitch! You never gave up did you! You wanted me to believe you were gone! And now when I finally find the person who ruined my life you throw my mind into turmoil!"

'_I never told you I was gone, and I never left. I had no reason to bug you from this damn job of yours! And then you go after him of all people! Him! The one person who helped me through life, made me happy to finally be where I could feel the moon and the rain! I will not openly approve of what you want to do! And I loath you more so than I already did! You will be lucky if your miserable soul makes it to hell.'_

"I saved you! He never did! Where was he that night?! He was writing his stories wasn't he! Writing his goddamn books when they went after you! When they raped you! I made them go away! I took away all of your pain and made it right again!"

'_It was never right! My life has always been fucked! A lot worse things have happened! And the day you forced yourself into my life was the day my death came upon me! This pain you speak of is still there! My soul is tormented by all of the pain you have caused us both and you stand here on this rooftop preaching to me like I am some type of child unable to handle pain! News flash asshole! I have endured 10,000 years of it!'_

Silence was his only response.

And as if the heavens knew of the pain the tortured soul had endured, it began to rain, wet, cold,and heavy.

A muttered curse was all that was spoken as the first raindrop fell upon the figured as he scurried away, running across rooftops.

The voice in the man's head had retreated as if its whole being was something separate from him, something he could not master or control.

But he would. Even if it killed him.

The voice broke through his consciousness once more.

'_Like hell you will asshole.'_

The street behind the figure was quickly vanishing, and in a second it was gone.

The building that stood across from where the figure had argued with himself stood tall and innocent against the barrage of relentless rain although it was anything but.

If someone had still stood on the rooftop, they would've spotted two figures racing toward the building even as the porch-light illuminated something small and silver fixed to a wall on the left side of a door.

* * *

**Osaka, Japan: 3:43 AM**

Light yawned before he flipped another page of the file in front of him.

Watari had ordered him to read the whole thing before he was allowed any sleep.

The snoring of the old man who was asleep in his own room made light grimace as he looked at the clock.

3:43 in the morning.

If the man made him get up before he'd had his seven hours of rest, there would be hell to pay.

Light pulled his eyes from the file grimacing slightly as he remembered the conversation he'd had over the phone a half an hour grinning slightly as he remembered the old man's' shock at Lights' outburst.

_Next time, old man, I don't think I'll warn him._

Light had warned L about K simply because he had met the man.

K, Light knew, was more stubborn, smart, and quick than he and L put together.

Light also knew K's secret

He knew that the man was not and had never truly been all human.

Light knew for a fact that the Supernatural roamed the earth.

Vampires, Werewolves, Demons, Angels, Shape-shifters, Dragons, hell even Chimeras existed.

No one knew or even grasped the concept that all the stories had a partial truth.

Vampires, inhuman and inhumane creatures that most of them were lived half-way beneath earth's crust. Light had known one at one point in time; the boy had hung around K almost every day when he had been at the university. Unfortunately, his friends' death had hardened K's heart to a point that no one except a select few children had discovered a kind soul beneath the cold shell that was K's body.

Light grimaced slightly again turning his gaze back to the innocent file that lay in his lap.

For once, L had no idea what he was dealing with.

And for once Light sided with the detective.

Light knew that the creature reeking havoc upon the world was a vamp.

All of the signs were there.

A mess no human could've made in hours.

The way the thing stole everything that had value.

The way the job was done.

To someone like L who believed in fair justice and the fact that there was a line in-between right and wrong, anything about the supernatural would be incredibly hard to believe.

Light had always had a strong sense of what was or wasn't human, he knew that there were shades of gray in a world that only seemed to consist of black and white, and he also knew that there was something incredibly… well _unnatural_ about this whole case.

For one, Vampires loved the darkness, so why was this one ripping up any picture or portrait that held the moon in its' background?

Why did this one seem to hate anything that dealt with a hidden sun?

Why? Seemed to be the only thing that he couldn't wrap his head around.

* * *

Who was on the rooftop?

Why was he having an argument with himself?

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

A/N:

Wow this is getting really good!

More chapters to come!


	4. Decode

**Summary:** When L is given a particularly hard case in which theft, hacking and no clues included he needs the help of a certain criminal who is a master in each of these aspects: Kira. Who already being put in jail by L is rather reluctant to have anything to do with the detective and not only that but he's being forced to work alongside another detective named K. So what happens when a figure from K's past comes back to haunt them?

Okay Guys, I am really sorry this is late but I do have quite a few excuses:

1) I had a Project due the day I was gonna type this up

2) I had a Party with my friends on L's B-Day

3) It was all written down in my notebook just not typed up ^^;

4) My Cousin stayed over tell about five… today mind u

5) It was just too chaotic to start typing up this chapter!

So this is my belated birthday gift for L… or at least… one of 'em

Mastermind Thieves, Nosey Detectives

Chapter 4

**The city is smeared with overflowing things; it's not something that's unrealistic -Nightmare (Alumina)**

K unlocked the door of his office, he was soaking wet, hungry and in dire need of a can of coke.

He really needed to get some caffeine into his body at this point.

Ryuzaki stood in the door way just as soaked as k, patiently waiting to be invited inside.

K quickly strolled to a nearby bathroom and grabbed the closest towels in his sight.

He walked back to the other detective and tossed him the spare towel while trying to dry his wet hair with one hand. K yanked off the black leather Measton trench coat and threw it haphazardly into the chair behind his desk.

"Ryuzaki, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I think you already know K."

"The Moonlight Rampage Case?" K asked.

"Of course, it is the only case I have ever had so much trouble with. I have already had Kira-kun removed from his prison cell and taken to my headquarters, so he may be of help with this case because of his expertise in thievery."

K raised an eyebrow.

"Kira willingly was taken from his cell?"

"He wasn't quite as willing as it may seem, but he will help."

" I see…"

Silence.

"K how old are you?"

The brunette laughed aloud. , but somehow, seeing K laugh reminded him of Kira.

"I am 15 Ryuzaki."

Light frowned slightly, before staring down at the case file again.

The heading at the top of the file read: _Moonlight Rampage Case._

Light growled inaudibly as he noticed that more additions to the already long list of crime scenes, before returning his glare to the list of addresses.

-14967 N. Oblong Dr.

-15962 N. Everwood Dr.

-19675 W. Tacanea Dr.

-13602 W. Velcana Dr.

-11920 E. Elanor Dr.

-19952 N. Wildwood Dr.

-18926 N. Lorg Dr.

-17592 S. Kruked Dr.

-16789 E. Ilendre Dr.

-17592 W. Lokian Dr.

-12391 N. Ackbane Dr.

-13921 S. Encana Dr.

-12539 W. Rocklayn Dr.

-17192 N. Yavoke Dr.

-16113 S. Southern Dr.

-12953 E. Paniacko Dr.

-15920 S. Eskansya Dr.

-19573 W. Anakadia Dr.

-17923 E. Ockanea Dr.

-14432 S. Ulania Dr.

-19534 W. Ynova Dr.

-15519 W. Yoleana Dr.

_-19428 S. Manokea_ Dr.

_-14937 W. Tellina_ Dr.

_-18611 E. Unakian_ Dr.

_-12756 N. Drakman_ Dr.

'_Well'_ Light thought; _'that's odd…every address ends in *Drive*…it's obvious that there's a message… plus there's the fact that northeast, northwest, southeast, and southwest streets aren't even here…so that's something…'_

"When in doubt, always start at the beginning." Light said aloud.

Light sighed.

L frowned, Kira had said that K was older than he could imagine but why would he say that if K's age was the same as what Watari had told him earlier? So why would Kira say such a thing? And why did it seem like the criminal was actually trying to help him?

L pulled his cell phone away from his ear.

"I just finished arranging our flight to Osaka. It will leave in a few hours." L voiced in a clipped tone.

"Very well, I'll be ready shortly."

Light's wrist hurt from all of the writing he had done.

He had already realized that it was possible that the thief had sent a message through the list of addresses of the crime scenes so light had taken the first letter of each street name and written it down quickly and had ended up with a list of 26 letters.

OETVEWLKILAERYSEAOYUYMTUD

Staring back at the letters, Light frowned slightly.

It wasn't a word or a direction, not even a name. It had to make a phrase.

Thinking quickly, Light went through his knowledge of codes and realized very few had a chance of working with what he had in his hands at that moment.

Wait… It couldn't be…

Light returned his gaze to the list of addresses in front of him.

The compass directions… Those put the letters in order!

North, East, South, and West…

Was that all there was to it?

Light picked up his mechanical pencil and wrote the letters under the names of the directions.

NorthEastSouthWest

EVLO

EKET

WISL

APER

YUUA

OOMY

YT

D

Brow furrowed in concentration, Light began unscrambling the letters and placing them in their rightful spots and after a half an hour came up with a small phrase: Every Step You Take You Mad. There was a word missing…

Or was there?

Light remembered what he had said about the addresses when he had first seen them: '_They all end in Drive._'

The word fit perfectly into the phrase, completing it, unraveling the riddle, one small piece of the puzzle almost solved.

_Every step you take will drive you mad._

A moment later Light heard the front door of the building close, and Watari entered the room.

"Kira, there have been two more thefts."

"Where?" It seemed more like a demand than a question when it escaped Lights mouth.

Watari wordlessly handed Light a slip of paper with two more addresses written neatly in Watari's own hand.

Light stared at the first address slightly horrified.

-15962 N. Kecklane Drive

"Watari! Get me on the phone with L! Now!"

"Why shou-"

"Watari! This man is after K!"

Watari instantly stopped protesting and rushed to the living room where his cell phone lay, Light hot on his heels.

Forgotten on the floor near the desk lay the slip of paper, the last address lay scrawled in Watari's neat, slanted hand writing.

11590634 N.E. Footstep Lane

Light's a bad boy! Teheehee! He forgot about the other address now didn't he?

Reviews are much appreciated!

-Ciel Leon-


	5. Losing You

Hello!

I know, I know I shouldn't have taken so long to update but I left this alone for too long and forgot what was supposed to happen and my muse kept on supplying me with possible senarios that I didn't like so I dropped it.

However, I got prompted to update by a reader, ended up opening Microsoft word and it just kinda typed itself...

Anyway I hope you guys like it!

* * *

_Mastermind Thieves, Nosey Detectives_

Chapter 5-Losing You

* * *

"**Having dreams that no one else can, I cast aside the things I don't need  
Feelings that I won't surrender reside in my heart"**** -Nightmare (Alumina)**

* * *

K leaned back into the airplane seat, silently thanking god that the man he was with at the moment actually owned the private plane that was taking them back to Osaka, Japan.

In all honesty, the weird looks the pair of them had received walking into the airport were enogh to put K into a foul mood. Sure, the looks ere focused on L, but that didn't mean that the stares hadn't strayed to him as well, and he refused to pretend that he didn't know the detective simply because of the looks and faces the man's appearance caused.

Hence why he was glad that the other male owned the plane.

Private plane= No other passengers

It was truly a relief.

K didn't even notice as unconsciousness took him into the realms of sleep, just as the plane left the ground.

* * *

_A voice startled K out of his typing._

"_Hey, I'm going to go out for a while, just to go shopping okay?"_

_Looking up from his work, K smiled at the other male within the room._

"_Sure, it's fine with me, just make sure you get back at a decent time okay? I know you still have work to finish."_

"_Tch. For a genius you aren't very smart are you? My homework's been done for hours!"_

"_If your homework's finished then what have you been doing?"_

"_Reading. There is a reason why you own a library you know."_

"_Shut it would ya? By the way aren't you supposed to be leaving?"_

"_Aren't you the one who started this conversation in the first place?"_

_The door had opened and shut before K had been able to make a reply._

_It had been two hours since then and K was getting anxious, his blind friend never stayed out shopping longer than an hour and a half._

_K had been hoping that his housemate had simply run into a friend and started talking, but K could feel the growing unease in the pit of his stomach, and K trusted his instincts more than anything._

_Something was wrong._

_Terribly wrong._

_K was slinging on his trench coat just as the phone went off._

_Quickly moving towards the desk, he scooped up the wireless and answered the call._

"_What is it?"_

"_K, we've got a situation down here!"_

_Catherine_

"_Cat I don't have time for this!"_

"_K what's going on?"_

"_He went out to go shopping two hours ago, he's late, and something bad has happened. I-I can feel it."_

_There was a sharp intake of breath from the other end of the connection._

"_Cat?"_

_Silence._

"_Catherine? What's going on?"_

_Catherines' voice was choked and heavy, "K, I think I know where he is…"_

_Ks' eyes widened._

_No._

_Nononononononononono!_

"_You don't- You can't mean-"_

"_White Helm and Crescent."_

_K threw the phone away and sprinted out the door._

_This couldn't be happening- This couldn't be happening!_

_The mantra kept echoing in his mind even as he bolted through the rain and down soaked sidewalks. When he finally reached the street the first things he spotted were the crime scene tape, the flashing sirens, and the many officers roaming around the area._

_And then he spotted Catherine._

_He took off towards her and only stopped when he reached her side._

_Catherine was a woman of average height and dirty blond hair, she had light blue eyes and nice curves that seemed to fit her person well, even when she dressed professionally._

_But right now none of this mattered at all._

"_It looks like a gang was trying to kill or steal from someone but-"_

_She broke off her voice ragged._

"_The bodies- there are so many and so much blood- we're still finding dislocated limbs-"_

"_Catherine what does this have to do with-"_

"_There were grocery bags near the end of the alley."_

_K choked._

_His eyes began to sting, but he forced himself to hold them back._

_They weren't sure yet there was still a possibility that Feather was fine-_

_Just then a glint of silver caught his eye and he found the source of it was clamped tightly in Catherine's fist._

"_We-We also found this-"_

_She seemed to struggle to raise her arm and open her fist, but even in the multicolored light K could recognize the object that Catherine was holding out to him._

_It didn't matter that the silver chain and crescent moon pendent were stained with blood._

_K fell to his knees and a single long anguished cry was released into the night sky._

_All the while, the slim and beautiful piece of jewelry seemed to glint wickedly in the light._

* * *

K jerked from the memory harshly by the ring of a cell phone.

For once, K was grateful for being woken in such a manor, because if the damn electronic hadn't woken him, he would have been thrown into memories of his depression after the event that had caused him to close off his heart and soul.

He blinked rapidly before raining an arm to wipe sleep out of his eyes, before turning to gaze down the aisle towards his odd companion.

Ryuzaki held his cell phone between two fingers, frowning as he listened to the person on the other end intently.

After a few moments he slipped from his seat and started walking up the aisle towards K and settled in the seat beside the brunet.

"Kira what is so important that-"

Ryuzaki glowered at the wall in front of them brow furrowed in frustration.

"Whatever you must tell him you can tell me, be assured that I will pass on the message-"

"Kira-Kun you are acting like a child now tell me what is going on!"

"Fine."

Ryuzaki handed the phone over to K, who eyed it curiously before raising it to his ear.

"What is it?"

There was a soft sigh of relief at the other end before a familiar voice spoke.

"Is there anyone you've pissed off lately?"

K hissed softly as he recognized the person speaking.

"What is it?"

"Look, I know you hate me but listen to what I have to say first before you bite my head off! I went over all of the addresses and street names from previous crime scenes relating to the Moonlight Rampage Case. Turns out that when you take the first letter of every street name and use the compass directions you get a phrase- I'll just give you the short version. The criminal behind this is after you K, and they know this case is pushing you over the edge. So back to my original question: Piss off anyone lately?"

K hung up in response.

Back in Osaka, Light blinked and stared at the cell phone he'd just pulled away from his ear.

"He hung up on me," Light stared at the small electronic in disbelief, "He actually hung up on me!"

* * *

I think I like it! Yes I like it especially the very last part there!

Anyways, Chapter 5 End!

Drop a review if you enjoyed it! ^.^


	6. Poll Notice

Hi everyone,

Sorry its been so long, new ideas and new fanfics and stuff, but anyways, I have a poll going on so you guys can chose what you want me to update. As for_ It's Hard to be a Fallen Angel_ fans, well, the story needs to be redone in my opinion, crappy grammer and my way of writing has changed, so if you wanted updated, I'm letting you know here and know your vote will count to it being rewritten.

Anyways, I hope everyone's doing well! Thanks for your time and inpit!

Ciel Leon


End file.
